The Best Week of Our Lives
by MeredithandDerekFan1984
Summary: This is a Brenda/Dylan story. It is set the morning after the fourth season finale ends. It will detail what I think Brenda and Dylan could have done before she went to London.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Beverly Hills 90210 story. I love Brenda and Dylan and I wanted to write a story about them. I would love any changes or feedback that you feel would make this story better. The prologue is setting up the story and each chapter will be one of the days in the best week of their lives.**

**Prologue:**

May 26th, 1994

Brenda Walsh and Dylan McKay lie in each other's arms after a night of passion and just gaze into each other's eyes. Brenda turns away from Dylan and wonders if he does love her the way she hopes that he does. Dylan turns Brenda around and questions to himself why she looks so sad.

"Are you all right Brenda?" he asks with a look of love in his eyes.

"I'm fine Dylan," she says but Dylan is not convinced that she is all right.

"What's wrong Brenda? You can tell me," Dylan says.

"Do you regret last night? I don't but I am wondering if you do," Brenda asks.

"I love you Brenda. I have never stopped loving you and I will never stop loving you. I want to spend every moment of every day with you until you go to London," he says.

Brenda kisses Dylan on the lips and he smiles at her.

"I love you Dylan. Why don't you kiss me and we continue what we started last night?" she says in a seductive voice.

Dylan pins Brenda to the bed and they continue where they left off from last night.

A few hours later….

"I have to go home Dylan," Brenda says as she is about to leave his house.

"A few more minutes please," Dylan says with a pleading look on his face.

"Here is a kiss. We will meet up later at The Peach Pit and tell everyone our good news that we are back together," Brenda kisses him and she leaves his house.

Dylan sits back on his couch and feels so lucky that he has gotten another chance with Brenda Walsh. He begins to plan all of the wonderful things that they will do together before she leaves for London. This will be the best week of their lives and it will be one that they will never forget.


	2. Chapter 1: True Love Always Finds A Way

**Chapter 1: True Love Always Finds A Way**

May 26, 1994 continued

Brenda cannot stop thinking about the night before while she is studying in the quad. Dylan watches Brenda from afar and he cannot believe that they are back together. He is fearful to how Jim will react because Jim has never been a big supporter of them together.

Dylan walks up behind and kisses her on the cheek.

"What are you doing here Dylan?," she says and kisses him passionately on the lips.

"I came here to watch you study," Dylan says.

"I am afraid of my father's reaction to you and I being back together," Brenda says as she closes her sociology textbook.

"We will tell him together Brenda. I promise you that everything will be all right," Dylan says and kisses her on the lips.

"I need a distraction. Can you take me to a place where we can be alone?," Brenda asks.

"Come on. I know the perfect place," Dylan says.

Dylan waits for her as she packs up her school bag. They hold hands as they walk out of the quad.

In the car

Brenda is sitting quietly while Dylan is driving to their perfect place.

"What's wrong Brenda?," Dylan asks.

"I am afraid to how everyone will react to us being back together," Brenda admits.

"I promise you that everything will be fine Brenda," Dylan says.

"Thank you for being you Dylan," Brenda says.

Five minutes later…

Brenda and Dylan are at the cliff where Brenda asked Dylan to take an AIDS test almost four years ago.

"We're here," Dylan says as he parks the car.

"You took us to our place. I love you Dylan," Brenda kisses him passionately on the lips.

Brenda and Dylan get out of the car and walk to the cliff holding hands.

They arrive at the cliff and just stand there together.

"I am not letting you go this time Brenda. You are everything to me. I love you so much,"

Dylan says and then kisses her on the lips.

"We will get through this together Dylan. I promise you that I will come back from Europe this summer," Brenda says.

"I know you that you will come back Brenda. Nothing will keep us apart this time around," he says and then he hugs her.

Two hours later…

Dylan drives his car up onto Brenda's driveway.

"We have to tell my father about us Dylan," Brenda says.

"We will tell your parents tomorrow Brenda. How about we tell them tomorrow afternoon?," Dylan asks.

"Yes, we can tell them tomorrow afternoon Dylan. I have to go inside now. Call me when you get home. I love you so much Dylan McKay," Brenda says.

"I promise that I will call you as soon as I get home. I love you very much Brenda Walsh," Dylan says and kisses her passionately on the lips.

Dylan watches Brenda go into her house and drives away. He is worried about Jim's reaction to finding out that he is back together with Brenda. He promises himself that he will not let Jim interfere with their relationship this time around.

Some couples always find their way back together no matter who tries to keep them apart. Brenda and Dylan are one of these couples. They know that tomorrow will not be easy but they will get through it together. Love transcends everything and if anyone should know that it is these two. They have found their way back to each other and this time they are never letting each other go.


	3. Chapter 2: I Will Stand By You

**Chapter 2: I Will Stand By You **

May 27th, 1994

10:30 a.m. in the quad – Brenda is sitting at a table waiting for Dylan to show up.

Brenda begins to give up hope that Dylan will show up so that they can tell her parents that they are back together. Finally, Dylan shows up. He looks at her and he can tell that she is extremely upset. He sits down in the chair beside her.

"Are you all right?," Dylan asks and kisses her cheek.

"I am worried about my father's reaction to finding out we are back together Dylan," Brenda says.

"We will tell them together Brenda. No one can keep us apart this time around," Dylan says.

Ten minutes later – in Dylan's car on their way to tell her parents about them being back together.

"My mother will be happy for us being back together but my father will try to keep us apart Dylan. I know he will," Brenda says in a worried voice.

"You have nothing to worry about Brenda. We will not let him keep us apart this time. I love you and I will not anyone take me away from you least of all your father," Dylan says and kisses her on the cheek.

Five minutes later… The Walsh house living room – Brenda, Dylan, Cindy and Jim are all seated.

"What did you want to tell us dear?," Cindy asks sensing the tension in the room.

"This is not an easy thing for us to say Mom. Well, you see.. uh, Dylan and I, we are… uh," Brenda rambles and stops talking.

"What Brenda is trying to say is that we are back together," Dylan says.

"How can you get back together with him after what he did to you? He cheated on you with your best friend. How can you trust him with your heart again?," Jim shouts at Brenda.

Dylan hugs Brenda and whispers, "I am here. Remember that I am here for you,".

"You stay away from my daughter. You have hurt her enough to last a lifetime," Jim says as he continues his tirade at Brenda and Dylan.

"Will you stop shouting at me? I love Dylan and you are not going to keep me apart from this time. You have done it before but you are not going to do that again. I love Dylan and he loves me. We have some issues to work out but we are going to work them out and we are not going to let you try to keep me apart from him," Brenda says.

"I am happy for you Brenda," Cindy says and gives her daughter a hug.

"Don't expect me to be happy for you. You deserve much better than him Brenda," Jim says.

"I understand how you feel Dad but I love him and we are not going to let anyone or anything come between this time," Brenda says in a confident voice.

"We plan to keep in contact by letters and phone while Brenda is in London. We plan to be together when she gets back and we are not going to let anyone stop us from being together," Dylan says.

"I won't try to keep you apart but I do not give you my blessing to the fact that you two are back together," Jim says and leaves the room.

Ten minutes later… in Dylan's car on their way to the Peach Pit.

"That went as well as I thought it would Dylan," Brenda says.

"I meant what I said in there Brenda. I am not going to let anyone or anything keep us apart ever again. You are the one I love Brenda. I love you," Dylan says.

"I love you Dylan," Brenda says.

Five Minutes Later at The Peach Pit.

Brenda and Dylan are sitting at the gang's booth:

Brenda and Dylan are waiting for David, Donna and Steve to arrive. Andrea is still in the hospital after having baby Hannah.

Five minutes later….

David, Donna and Steve have all arrived.

"Why did you call us here? What is going on with you two?," Steve asks.

"You can tell them," Dylan says to Brenda.

"Dylan and I got back together two days ago," Brenda says.

"This is great news," Donna says but Brenda can tell she is still upset about her breakup with David.

"I heard you got into RADA. Congratulations are in order. How did it go with Jim?," Steve asks.

"It went as well as we thought it would. He does not like the fact that we are back together but he says he will not try to keep us apart this time. I do not know if that is true but we are keeping our fingers crossed on this one," Dylan says and hugs Brenda.

The gang talks for a while until they have to go back to school.

Two hours later….. At Dylan's house: Brenda and Dylan are curled up on his couch.

"How's Donna doing?. I know that you talked to her before we left," Dylan asks.

"She's all right but I am going to talk to her tomorrow. She is taking the breakup very hard," Brenda says.

"We will be there for her Brenda," Dylan says and kisses her on the cheek.

"Today wasn't easy but we got through it. I am still worried about my father though," Brenda says.

"I know that your father means a lot to you Brenda. I know that he hurt your feelings but you stood up for yourself and I am proud that you stood your ground," Dylan says.

"I love you and nothing will ever keep me apart from you too long," Brenda says.

"I love you Brenda. I cannot describe how much I love you. I notice that you are wearing the necklace I gave you a few days ago. I am so happy that you love it. It took me a long time to find it," Dylan says as Brenda plays with her necklace.

"I love my necklace Dylan," Brenda says.

"How about we kiss for a while?," Dylan asks.

"I can do that," Brenda says and the pair start kissing passionately on the lips.

An hour later…

"What are we going to do tomorrow Dylan?," Brenda asks as he is driving her home.

"We are going to have a picnic in the park and we are going to see a movie," Dylan says.

"I love the sound of that Dylan. Don't tell me what movie you chose for us to see. I want it to be a surprise," Brenda says.

"We made it through this day Brenda. It was not easy but we did it. Tomorrow, we will relax after you study and I want us to call my mother to tell her the news that we are back together," Dylan says.

"She will be so thrilled Dylan. She loves us together," Brenda says.

Three minutes later… At Casa Walsh. Dylan pulls his car up into the driveway.

"I will call you when I get back and we can have a long talk until we fall asleep," Dylan says as Brenda is getting out of the car.

She goes around the other side of the car and he kisses her passionately on the lips.

Dylan watches as Brenda walks into her house and then he drives away. Couples face difficulties but it is how they handle these difficulties that either make them or break them. Today was not an easy day for Brenda and Dylan but they got through it and they are stronger than ever before. As Brenda and Dylan fall asleep later that night, they dream of the wonderful memories that they will share now that they are back together for good this time.


	4. Chapter 3: The Perfect Day

**Chapter 3: The Perfect Day**

May 28th, 1994 – Casa Walsh – Brenda's room

Brenda is lying in bed thinking about what has happened to her in the past four years and how much she loves Dylan. She fears that her father will not keep his promise that he will not interfere in her relationship with Dylan this time around. Brenda gets out of bed and prepares for her day of relaxation with Dylan.

10 a.m. – Dylan's house – Dylan's bedroom

Brenda and Dylan are lying wrapped up in each other's arms after making love. Brenda is asleep and Dylan cannot help but watch her sleep. He loves how she looks when she sleeps. He is so thankful that he got another chance with her. This time he is going to let nothing stand in their way. Brenda wakes up and smiles at Dylan.

"How about we call your mother to tell her that we are back together?," Brenda asks.

"Pass me the phone," Dylan says.

Brenda passes him the phone.

Dylan dials the number and waits for a response.

"Hello Dylan. I am so happy that you called. How are you doing?," Iris asks.

"I am doing great. I have news for you that you will love. Do you want to hear it?," Dylan asks.

"Please tell me Dylan," Iris says.

"Brenda and I are back together. In fact, she is lying next to me in my bed," Dylan says.

"I am so happy to hear that Dylan. You and Brenda are perfect for each other," Iris says.

The conversation lasts for five more minutes and then Dylan puts the phone down after the conversation has ended.

"Are you ready for your day of relaxation Miss Walsh?," Dylan asks.

"I am Mr. McKay," Brenda says.

An hour later… The Movie Theatre – watching the movie.

Brenda and Dylan are barely paying attention to the movie because they are kissing passionately on the lips.

"Let's watch the movie Dylan," Brenda says pulling away from their make out session.

"I do not care about the movie. I want to kiss you right now," Dylan says.

"I am going to let you kiss me," Brenda says and they resume kissing passionately on the lips.

Two hours later… Brenda and Dylan are at a park having their picnic.

"Do you know how much I love you Brenda Walsh?," Dylan asks.

"Why don't you show me?," Brenda says and she kisses him passionately on the lips.

"That was one amazing kiss Brenda," he says as he pulls away from the kiss.

"I know that this is a difficult topic for you but can we talk about your father?," Brenda asks nervously.

"Yes, we can talk about my father Brenda," Dylan says.

"How often do you think about him?," Brenda asks.

"I think about him all of the time. We got so close before he died and I always think about what my life would have been like if he was still alive today," Dylan says.

"I am so sorry that you lost your father Dylan. I wish there was a way that I could bring him back to you," Brenda says.

"You are bringing him back to me because you are reminding me of how much he means to me and how he will always be in my heart even though he is not with me anymore," Dylan says.

She hugs him tightly and he never wants to let her go. They pull away from the hug and smile at each other. Afterwards, he places her down on the blanket and kisses her passionately on the lips. They kiss passionately on the lips for twenty minutes and then they hug each other again.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Brenda Walsh," Dylan says.

"I was just about to say that you are the best thing has ever happened to me Dylan," Brenda says and smiles at him.

"Can we talk about how we will keep in contact when you are in London tomorrow Brenda?," Dylan asks.

"Yes, we can Dylan. This has been the best day ever Dylan and I have you to thank for that," Brenda says and kisses him passionately on the lips.

Three hours later… In the driveway of Casa Walsh

"I will call you as soon as I get home Brenda," Dylan says and kisses her passionately on the lips.

"I love you Dylan McKay," Brenda says.

"I love you Brenda Walsh. I know that our talk about how we will keep in contact when you are in London but I know that it will turn out all right," Dylan says.

"Thank you for saying that to me Dylan. It means the world to me that you said that. I love you so much Dylan McKay," Brenda says.

"I love you very much Brenda Walsh," Dylan says and kisses her passionately on the lips.

"Please call me when you get home Dylan," Brenda says and hugs him.

"I promise that I will call you when I get home," Dylan says.

After that, Dylan watches as Brenda walks into her house and thinks of all of the reasons why he loves her. He drives home and he cannot help but be thankful that he has another shot at making his relationship with Brenda work. As Brenda and Dylan fall asleep that night, they both dream about their future and what will happen now that they are back together. It takes many tries to get a relationship right and if you work at it then it will truly succeed. Brenda and Dylan have learned this over and over again but they are only now learning this lesson. When you love someone, you are there for them no matter what together or apart and this rings true for Brenda and Dylan. Times will be tough but as long as you stick together then there is no telling how amazing your life can be together no matter what obstacles you may face in the present or the future.


	5. Chapter 4: The Talk

**Chapter 4: The Talk**

May 29th, 1994 - Dylan's house – 1 p.m. in the afternoon – Brenda and Dylan are sitting together on the couch in complete silence.

"We have to talk about what will happen when you are in London Brenda. I know that it will not be easy but we have to talk about it," Dylan says and then hugs her.

"I know that we have to talk about it Dylan. I am afraid that you will find someone else when I am in London Dylan. It happened before and it could happen again. I am sorry but I needed to say that," Brenda says.

"You are the only one for me Brenda. I love you and I want you in my life. I know that it took a lot of courage to come to my house and ask for a second chance but I am glad that you did because I have and I never will stop loving you for the rest of my life Brenda Walsh," Dylan says.

"I believe you Dylan. I cannot be hurt like that again and I am afraid that it will Dylan," Brenda says and begins to cry.

"I know that we have hurt each other in the past but we are both older now and I think that we know that we will be able to trust each other in time. Am I right about that?," Dylan asks.

"Yes, you are right about that Dylan. How are we going to keep in contact while I am in London Dylan?," Brenda asks.

"We will call and write each other every day that we are apart Brenda. We have another chance at love and we are not going to screw it up again. You are the one I want to be with for the rest of my life Brenda Walsh. I hope that you feel the same way that I do Brenda," Dylan says.

"I feel the same way that you do Dylan. I have never stopped and I will never stop loving you for the rest of my life Dylan McKay," Brenda says.

"I know that we need to learn to trust each other again but I know that we will learn to trust each other in time. It takes time Brenda and we have the rest of our lives to learn to trust each other all over again," Dylan says.

"I believe you Dylan McKay. How about you carry me over to that bed and have your way with me?," Brenda says in a seductive voice.

Dylan scoops Brenda up and carries her to his bed. He places her on the bed, joins her and they begin kissing each other passionately on the lips. Brenda pulls off Dylan's jeans and he pulls off her top. He kisses her stomach and works on removing her bra. Within minutes, they are naked under the covers making love.

An hour later… in Dylan's bed

"That was amazing Brenda," Dylan says and pulls her closer to him.

"You are amazing Dylan McKay," Brenda says and kisses him passionately on the lips.

"I have an exam tomorrow but I would love to do whatever you want to do tomorrow Dylan," Brenda says.

"I want to go to art gallery and have another picnic. Does that sound like a plan to you Miss Walsh?," Dylan says.

"It sounds like an excellent plan Mr. McKay. Now, where were we?," Brenda asks.

"I think we were right here Brenda," Dylan says and kisses her passionately on the neck.

Three hours later… Casa Walsh… The driveway

"I love you Brenda Walsh. Please never forget that," Dylan says.

"I will never forget that Dylan McKay. I cannot wait to have another amazing day with you tomorrow. I love you. Please call me when you get home," Brenda says and then kisses him passionately on the lips.

"I will call you as soon as I get home. I love you Brenda," Dylan says.

"I love you Dylan," Brenda says and then they kiss passionately on the lips again.

Brenda walks inside her house and closes the door. Dylan watches her walk into the house and thinks about how lucky he is to have another chance with her. As they fall asleep, Brenda and Dylan dream about all of the wonderful things they will do before she leaves for London and when she gets back from London. It is often hard to have a serious conversation with the person that you love but once you do it makes your relationship stronger than ever before. The talk that they had today was not easy but they talked and it helped them move forward in their relationship to a place where they will find peace and can be happy by just being with each other. Relationships take twists and turns. Brenda and Dylan know this better than anyone but their relationship will only get stronger the more they talk and the more that they will always be there for each other no matter what. This is what love is being there for the one you love through thick and thin. Brenda and Dylan took a while to learn this lesson but now that they have learned it their lives and their relationship will be stronger and much better than ever before.


	6. Chapter 5: I Will Always Be Here For You

**Chapter 4: I Will Always Be Here For You**

May 30th, 1994 – Casa Walsh – 10 a.m. - Brenda is lying on her bed doing some studying while she is waiting for Dylan to pick her up. Brandon knocks on her door.

"Come in," Brenda says.

"What are you doing today?," Brandon asks then closes her door and sits on her bed.

"I cannot believe you haven't figured it out yet," Brenda says.

"I know about you and Dylan Brenda," Brandon says.

"Who told you?," Brenda asks.

"I overheard you talking to Dylan on the phone last night," Brandon admits.

"You listened to my phone call with Dylan. What did you hear?," Brenda asks.

"It doesn't matter what I heard. I am happy that you and Dylan are trying to work things out," Brandon says.

"That means a lot to me Brandon. I am glad that you and our mother are supportive of Dylan and I getting back together. Dad is getting used to it. He is not happy about it by any means," Brenda says.

A car horn honks.

"That's Dylan. We are going out again today. Can we talk later?," Brenda asks.

"Of course we can talk later my beautiful sister," Brandon says as they walk down the stairs.

Twenty minutes later…The Beverly Hills Art Gallery…Brenda and Dylan are walking around the gallery holding hands.

"I love this," Brenda says.

"What do you love Brenda?" Dylan asks.

"I love being here with you. I love doing things with you and not having a care in the world," Brenda says.

Dylan looks at her and kisses her passionately on the lips. She wraps her arms around him and deepens the kiss. They pull away from the kiss and just smile at each other.

"What was that for Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"I kissed you because I wanted to. Isn't this picture of the Mona Lisa beautiful Brenda?" Dylan asks.

"It is absolutely stunning Dylan," Brenda replies.

"I love you so much Brenda Walsh," Dylan says.

"I love you Dylan McKay," Brenda says.

An hour later…Brenda and Dylan are enjoying themselves at the local park.

"Brandon knows about us Dylan," Brenda says.

"Is he all right with us being together?" Dylan asks tentatively.

"Yes, he is more than all right with us being together Dylan," Brenda says.

"Do you want to know my favorite memory of us as a couple is Brenda?" Dylan asks.

"Yes, I do. Please tell me," Brenda says.

"My favorite memory of us a couple is our first kiss. No one had ever comforted me before and you were able to by hugging me which calmed me down considerably. I have never felt so safe around someone before you and that has never changed for me Brenda. You are the person that makes me feel like I can do anything," Dylan says and kisses her passionately on the lips.

"That means so much to me to hear you say that Dylan. My favorite memory of us a couple is when we got back together just after junior year began back in high school. I love that you said that you were because you love me not because of our physical relationship. It meant so much to me to hear you say that," Brenda says and begins to cry.

"It's all right Brenda. Don't cry. I meant every word that I said then and I mean every word that I say to you now," Dylan says and hugs her.

"I am sorry for crying. I am going to miss you so much when I am in London Dylan," Brenda says.

"I will miss you a lot when you are in London as well Brenda. Remember that we will keep in contact when we are apart from each other," Dylan says to reassure her.

"I will call you and write you every single day that we are apart from each other Dylan. Promise me that you will do the same Dylan," Brenda says.

"I promise you that I will call you and write you every single day that we are apart from each other Brenda," Dylan says.

Five hours later…Casa Walsh…The driveway

"What are we doing tomorrow Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"I thought that we could go to The Peach Pit and then go back to my house for some alone time. Does that sound all right to you Miss Walsh?" Dylan asks.

"It sounds perfect to me Mr. McKay," Brenda says as she closes the door to his car.

"I love you so much Brenda Walsh," Dylan says watching Brenda walk to his side of the car.

"I love you very much Dylan McKay. Promise me that you will call me when you get home Dylan," Brenda says and pulls him in for a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I promise you that I will call you as soon as I get home Brenda. I love you Brenda," Dylan says.

"I love you Dylan," Brenda says and kisses him passionately on the lips.

Dylan watches as Brenda walks into the house and feels happy that they are on the same page with their relationship now. It was a long road but he is glad that they are back together for good this time around. As Brenda and Dylan fall asleep that night, they dream of all the things that they will do now that they are a couple for good this time around. It can take a long time to figure out how a relationship works but once you do you and your partner feel more secure with yourselves and with the relationship. It took Brenda and Dylan a long time to figure this out but now that they have their relationship will become stronger than it ever has been before. The road to a healthy successful relationship will not be easy for Brenda and Dylan but they are determined that nothing and no one will stop them from being together for good. When you are willing to fight for your relationship, you will do anything to keep it going and these two will face more obstacles but as long as they are together there is nothing that cannot keep them from being together no matter what challenges they may face in the future.


	7. Chapter 6: We Belong Together

**Chapter 5: We Belong Together**

May 31st, 1994 – University of California – The quad – 11 a.m.

Dylan is watching Brenda study for her last exam. He is so happy that he got another chance with her and he has promised himself that they will get it right this time around. He loves her so much and he is willing to do whatever it takes to stay together for good this time.

Dylan walks up to her and kisses her on the cheek. She kisses him on the cheek and hugs him. They stare into each other's eyes for ten minutes.

"Are you here to take me to The Peach Pit?," Brenda asks.

"Yes, I am Miss Walsh. Your chariot awaits," Dylan says.

Fifteen minutes later… The Peach Pit… Dylan opens the door and escorts Brenda in.

"Surprise," everyone screams.

Brenda notices a banner that reads "Good luck in London Brenda. We will miss you,".

"Did you know about this Brandon?," Brenda asks.

"Guilty. I am going to miss you so much Brenda. Donna planned this whole party for you," Brandon says pointing to Donna.

Donna walks up to Brenda and hugs her.

"I am so happy that you and Dylan are back together. I have never seen two people more in love than you two. We are going to miss you so much this summer," Donna says.

"I will miss you so much Donna. You are my best friend," Brenda says.

"Can I steal her for a minute?," Dylan asks.

"Sure," Donna says and goes over to talk to Nat.

The back room of the Peach Pit

"Can I say something to you?," Dylan asks.

"You can say anything to me Dylan," Brenda says.

"There are no words to describe how much I am going to miss you Brenda. I know that you will only be gone for the summer but I cannot stand being apart from you even for one minute. It hurts not to be around you. I need you to know that it took me a long time to realize where my heart lies but my heart belongs with you because we belong together. Whether we are together or apart, we have always been there and always will be there for each other. Will you move in with me when you get back from London?," Dylan says.

"Yes, I will move in with you the second I get back from London. That speech was so beautiful and so heartfelt. I love you so much," Brenda says and kisses him passionately on the lips.

Five hours later… Dylan's house… In his bed

"That was amazing Dylan," Brenda says as she stares into his eyes.

"That is because you are so amazing in and out of bed Brenda," Dylan says.

"That speech you gave me touched my heart so much Dylan. Did you plan that speech or did it come from the heart?" Brenda asks.

"It came straight from the heart Miss Walsh" Dylan asks.

"That is what I though Mr. McKay," Brenda says.

"What is the plan for tomorrow Brenda?" Dylan asks.

"I would love for you to help me pack, to tell my parents that I am moving out when I get back home and to spend some time alone with you right here in your bed. Is that all right with you Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"It sounds like a great plan Miss Walsh. Now, where were we?" Dylan says seductively.

"You were right here Mr. McKay," Brenda says pointing to her neck.

Three hours later… Casa Walsh… The driveway

Brenda is standing next to Dylan's car and they are just staring at each other.

"I love you so much Dylan. I am going to miss you when I am in London. Let's make the most of the time that we do have before I go to London. We have the rest of our lives to be together," Brenda says.

"I love you Brenda. There are not enough words in the world to describe how much I love you," Dylan says and just stares at Brenda.

"Promise me that you will call me when you get home," Brenda says.

"I promise you that I will call you as soon as I get home. I love you Brenda Walsh," Dylan says.

"I love you Dylan McKay," Brenda says and kisses him passionately on the lips.

Brenda pulls away from the kiss and walks into Casa Walsh. Dylan watches her as she walks into her house and he is so happy that they will live together once she gets back from London. He knows that her parents might try to stop her from living with him but there is no one and nothing that can keep them apart this time. There is one reason for this and that reason is that they belong together. As Brenda and Dylan fall asleep that night, they dream of their future together and how much they mean to each other. It takes a lot to tell the person you love that you want to make a commitment with them but once you do your lives will change for the better and it will help to make you fall in love more than you ever thought possible. Brenda and Dylan have just begun to walk down this road and as long as they walk down it together there is nothing that they cannot do.


	8. Chapter 7: All I Need Is You

**Chapter 6: All I Need Is You**

June 1st, 1994 – Casa Walsh – Brenda's room – 11 a.m. - Brenda and Dylan are packing Brenda's things into suitcase in preparation for her leaving to London tomorrow.

"Does this go into this suitcase?" Dylan asks referring to a box of jewellery.

"Yes, they go in there Dylan. I am so nervous to tell my parents the truth about us moving in together when I get back from London. My father is not going to be happy about this," Brenda says.

"I will be here for you every step of the way Brenda. All I need is you to be who you are and I am sure that your father will be all right with us moving in together," Dylan says.

"I don't want to leave you tomorrow Dylan. We have to stay in contact while we are apart Dylan. I don't want to lose you again," Brenda says.

"You are not going to lose me again Brenda. We are back together for good this time. Nothing will keep us apart this time around," Dylan says.

Three hours later… Casa Walsh – The Living Room – Brenda, Cindy, Dylan and Jim are sitting in different seats in the living room.

"What did you want to talk to us about Brenda?" Cindy asks tentatively.

"Dylan asked me to move in with him and I said yes. I will move in with him when I get back from London. I know that this comes as a shock to both of you but Dylan and I feel that we are ready to live together and that it will work this time around" Brenda says.

"There is no way that you are moving in with him Brenda" Jim says.

"Were you lying when you said you would not interfere in my relationship with Dylan this time around?" Brenda shouts at Jim.

"No, I do not feel that you are ready to live with him" Jim says.

"I know that she is ready Jim. I know that she is our little girl but they love each other and I believe that they can make it work this time around" Cindy says and then gives Brenda a hug.

"I don't like it Brenda but I will learn to accept it. It will be hard not having you living here anymore but I will learn to accept it in time" Jim says.

"Thank you Dad. That means a lot to me," Brenda says and gives her father a hug.

"Thank you Jim. It means a lot to hear you say that," Dylan says.

An hour later… Dylan's house… In the bedroom…Brenda and Dylan are in bed together.

"I am going to miss you so much Dylan," Brenda says.

"I will miss you as well. It will be different this time around Brenda. We will keep in contact every single day that you are in London. I love you so much Brenda. Nothing will keep us apart this time around," Dylan says and kisses Brenda passionately on the lips.

"Are you coming to the airport tomorrow to say goodbye for now?" Brenda asks Dylan.

"Of course I will Brenda" Dylan says.

"I am so nervous about going to a new country all by myself Dylan. What if I don't measure to these people who auditioned to get in there?" Brenda asks.

"You are the most talented actress I know. You will measure up to them because you are talented and you will not let anyone stand in the way of the success I know that you deserve" Dylan says.

"Thank you Dylan. That means a lot to me. Where were we?" Brenda says.

"We were right here" Dylan says kissing Brenda's neck.

Brenda and Dylan make love for a few hours and then they lay together in silence just enjoying being in each other's company. The silence allows them to think of how much they love each other and how much they have to look forward now that they are back together for good. Brenda and Dylan hug, then they get out of bed, get dressed and head to Dylan's car so Dylan can drive her home.

Half an hour later… Casa Walsh… The driveway… Brenda is standing next to Dylan's car on his side of the car

"I am not looking forward to tomorrow Dylan. I am going to miss you so much" Brenda says.

"It won't be easy but we will stay in contact with each other the whole time we are apart from each other Brenda" Dylan says reassuringly.

"I will miss seeing you though. I love you so much Dylan McKay" Brenda says.

"I love you Brenda Walsh" Dylan says.

"Please call me when you get home Dylan" Brenda says.

"I promise I will call you as soon as I get home Brenda" Dylan says.

"I love you Dylan McKay" Brenda says.

"I love you Brenda Walsh" Dylan says and kisses her passionately on the lips.

Brenda pulls away from the kiss and Dylan watches her as she walks to her house. She enters the house, looks at Dylan and closes the door. Dylan is not looking forward to tomorrow but he knows that they will be able to get through being apart from each other as long as they stay in contact with each other. As Brenda and Dylan fall asleep, they dream of all the things they have to look forward now that they are back together for good this time around. The time apart from each other will not be easy but they will get through it and they have so much to look forward to when they are reunited. Tomorrow will not be easy but they will be able to get through it because they are in love with each other and they have faith that things will work out this time around. As long as you have someone to love, then your life means a whole lot more to you and this rings true for Brenda and Dylan. It may have taken them a long time to learn this but now that they have learned it their lives will never be the same again.


	9. Chapter 8: We Will See Each Other Again

**Chapter 7: We Will See Each Other Again**

**Note: This is the second to last chapter of my Brenda and Dylan story. This chapter focuses on Brenda and Dylan saying goodbye at the airport and talking about how they will see each other again. The epilogue will be two months later when Brenda and Dylan are reunited at the airport to begin their new life together as a couple. It will help set up the sequel to this story which will focus on Brenda and Dylan moving in together and how their lives are forever changed by being together as a couple which will includes many adventures and some of them will take them by surprise.**

June 2nd, 1994 – Los Angeles International Airport – Departure Gate - The Lounge - 12 p.m.

"I am going to miss you so much Dylan," Brenda says crying and hugs Dylan.

"Don't make me cry Brenda. It is only two months and we have so much to look forward to when you get home. I cannot wait for you to move in with me and I cannot wait to begin the rest of our lives together" Dylan says.

"My flight leaves in three hours. I don't want to leave you Dylan" Brenda says hugging him.

"You are going to have a great time Brenda. You are going to learn so much there. You deserve to be there. You are one of the most talented people that I know Brenda Walsh. I love you so much" Dylan says crying and hugs Brenda.

"Can I have a minute with my sister Dylan?" Brandon asks.

"Sure. I am going to get some food. Do you want anything to eat Brenda?" Dylan asks.

"No, I am fine Dylan" Brenda says and Dylan leaves to get some food.

"I am going to miss you so much Brenda" Brandon says.

"We are going to miss you as well Brenda" Cindy and Jim says.

"I don't want to cry. I am going to miss you all so much" Brenda says and then the whole family hugs each other.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Jim?" Dylan asks tapping Jim on the shoulder.

"Of course you can talk to me. Let's go to the coffee stand a few minutes away from here" Jim says.

Five minutes later…The Coffee Stand…Dylan and Jim are sitting in a booth

"I know that I have not always been fair to you and Brenda but I do believe that you two can make it work. You love my daughter and I know that you will always love her because you always put her first no matter whether you two are a couple or not. It will take a while to get used to you two living together but I will get used to it in time" Jim says.

"That means a lot to me to hear you say that Jim" Dylan says.

"Please make my daughter happy Dylan. That is all I ask of you" Jim says.

"I will make her as happy as I possibly can" Dylan says.

Two hours later…The Departure…Brenda has said goodbye to her parents and Brandon. Now it is time for Brenda and Dylan to say goodbye.

"I don't know how to say goodbye to you Dylan" Brenda admits.

"It is not goodbye Brenda. We will see each other again. We have the rest of our lives to look forward to. I cannot wait for the rest of our lives to begin" Dylan says.

"I cannot wait to see you again Dylan. I love you so much Dylan McKay" Brenda says.

"You better go now even though I don't want you to go" Dylan says.

"I don't want to go Dylan" Brenda says close to tears.

"We will see each other again and we will keep in contact while we are apart Brenda Walsh," Dylan says.

"I love you so much Dylan McKay" Brenda says.

"I love you so much Brenda Walsh" Dylan says and kisses her passionately on the lips.

Brenda pulls away from the kiss and goes through the gate looking at Dylan until she cannot see him anymore. Dylan begins to cry but realizes that he will see her again and that this time nothing not even a country will keep them apart for too long. As Brenda and Dylan fall asleep that night, they dream of all the things that they will do when she returns home. Saying goodbye to someone you love is never easy but the hope that you will see them helps you through the tough times until you see them again. This is the hope that will help Brenda and Dylan through the next two months which is the hope that they will see each other again in the near future and that this time nothing can keep them apart. It takes a long to realize who you are meant for but once you realize that your lives will never be the same again. This rings true for Brenda and Dylan because it took them a while to realize that they are meant to be but they are back together for good and this time nothing will keep them apart.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

August 2nd, 1994 – Los International Airport – The Arrivals Lounge – 5 p.m. - Brandon, Cindy, Dylan and Jim are waiting for Brenda's plane to land.

"I cannot wait to see Brenda again. This is the longest that we have ever been apart" Brandon says.

"When is her plane supposed to land Jim?" Cindy asks.

"It is supposed to be here anytime now" Jim says.

Ten minutes later – The Arrivals Lounge – Dylan spots Brenda walking through the gate and he runs to her. They hug and start kissing passionately on the lips.

"What about us Brenda?" Brandon asks and Brenda and Dylan stop kissing passionately on the lips.

"I missed all of you as well" Brenda says and hugs her twin brother and her parents.

"What stories do you have to tell us Brenda?" Brandon asks.

"I have many stories to tell but I want to get home to Dylan's. The plane ride was so long that I need to get some sleep" Brenda says.

"I understand but I still want to hear all of the stories that you will tell to all of us" Brandon says.

"Did you move all of my stuff into Dylan's house while I was in London?" Brenda asks her parents, Brandon and Dylan.

"Yes, we moved all of your stuff into Dylan's house. The house is not going to be the same without you Brenda" Brandon says.

"I will visit as often as I can" Brenda promises her parents and her brother.

Four hours later…Brenda and Dylan's home…Brenda and Dylan are in bed together

"I am so happy to have you home Brenda" Dylan says.

"I missed you so much Dylan. London was great but I thought about you every moment that we were apart" Brenda says.

"We made it Brenda. We were apart but now we are back together and nothing will tear us apart this time around" Dylan says.

"What was it like not having me here Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"I missed you so much. It didn't feel right not having you here everyday to talk to and to be with the one person who makes me feel like everything is possible. We have the rest of the summer to have time together and then we will go back to school" Dylan says.

"I thought you didn't want to go back to school Dylan" Brenda says.

"I decided to go back because I love to learn and because I want to spend as much time as I can with you" Dylan says.

"What do we have planned for tomorrow Dylan?" Brenda asks.

"What do you think of us spending time at The Peach Pit, buy some school supplies, have a picnic and just be together?" Dylan asks.

"I love the sound of that Dylan," Brenda says and hugs Dylan.

"I cannot wait to begin the rest of our lives together Brenda. You will never know how much I love you" Dylan says.

"Nothing will keep us apart this time around. I love you more than you could ever know Dylan" Brenda says.

"I love you so much Brenda Walsh" Dylan says.

"I love you so much Dylan McKay" Brenda says, kisses him passionately on the lips and smiles at him.

Brenda and Dylan fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms and dream about what the rest of their lives will be like. They will face obstacles and trials that will only make their relationship stronger than it was before. They survived being apart from each other and this time there is nothing that can keep them apart. It took them a long time to get to where they are now but they would not change a single moment of it. They needed to be apart from each other to realize how much they love each other. It took them a long time to realize this but now that they have then there is nothing that can keep apart as long as they love each other and are there for each other no matter what because you are always there for the one who you love Their lives together have just begun but as long as they are with each other then there is nothing that they cannot achieve as long as they are together.

**Note: The epilogue has helped to set up the sequel to this story which will focus on Brenda and Dylan moving in together and how their lives are forever changed by being together as a couple. The next story will also focus on many life changing events that will only strengthen their love for each other. These events will not be easy but as long as they are together then there is nothing that they cannot get through as long as they get through it together. **


End file.
